Ascending Hybrid
by The Abyssal Darkness
Summary: A/U Fic. In this universe, Videl discovers who The Great Saiyaman actually is. Is gohan ready to face his fear of discovery and accept the Blackmail Videl had planned for him. Will they survive the harsh challenges of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and will Gohan refuse to change into a Super Saiyan 2? GohanxVidel. RESUMED, STILL WISHING THE DRAGON FOR HELP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is The Abyssal Darkness. I'm bringing you an Alternate Universe Fan Fiction. This is set in the Real World Geographically, but is about the End of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the beginning of the World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This Fic will take a while to get to the main part but it is worth the wait, I'm trying to incorporate every Main Character each in turn. Any criticisms are wanted, please don't dig at me for any errors within the actual Fic, as stated it is Alternate Universe so in reality I can meddle with the Story all I want. In the WMAT it actually finishes, but I'm not saying how or why, you'll just have to read it to find out.**

_**Ascending Hybrid: Chapter 1**_

Videl POV

Yesterday I had just found out that "The Great Saiyaman", some weird costumed vigilante was actually Gohan, the nerd of my class at school. I had honestly thought it may have been some random citizen trying to make a difference after seeing how weak Gohan was, Sharpener and his friends Mark and James decided one day to throw a lot of fast balls at him when we were playing baseball. Every one of the throws had hit Gohan in the face, he didn't flinch at all, but he fell over on the last throw, probably fainted because some of the team carried him over to the bench. He awoke 5 minutes later looking rather bemused, and to be honest, it looked kind of _cute_.

Yeah, I never thought that me, Videl Satan, would ever call a boy, a nerd none the less, cute, but Gohan had that kind of childish inexperience to everything.

I couldn't sleep because of him though. Gohan Son, the only boy ever to keep me from sleeping without being near me. He was The Great Saiyaman. My hero, he had expertly helped me with every case I was given by Satan City Police Department.

After verbally unmasking him in the hall before class, I made Gohan promise me that he would teach me how to fly. He whined, which was again, kind of _cute_. I then Blackmailed him into both teaching me and to sign up for the WMAT. I wanted, no _needed_ to see how good he was at fighting someone face to face, no guns, just sport.

Three days later…

I was recollecting that night while I was flying in my Jetcopter to Gohan's house. He had told me to come to his house on Friday, today, after school, so he could teach me in a safe, quiet and calm environment.

As I arrived, at long last, I saw him and two other figures, one smaller than him, the other a similar size, walk out of the house towards my Jetcopter. As I was getting my things I jumped as Gohan politely, but silently opened the door and offered me his hand, "What a Gentleman" I thought to myself, a red blush creeping up onto my cheeks. "Here, let me help you Videl." Gohan offered taking my suitcase of clothing; I had arranged to stay the weekend at his house so I could learn a lot without having to journey from Satan City each day.

"Thanks, Gohan." I smiled at him; this was probably going to be the best weekend of training ever. I took in the body in front of me. Gohan was wearing a Gi, navy blue with a red belt and red Sweatbands and some Red and Gold boots of some sort. I could see Gohan's ripped chest through the gap in his Gi. Seeing that increased my blush and made me slightly dizzy.

"So are you Videl?" a small shy voice asked, I looked down and saw a small child, around 8 years old stood behind Gohan's left foot.

"Yeah, I'm Videl, it's very nice to meet you." I said crouching down so I was face level with this small child. Thankfully the small child had gotten me out of an embarrassing situation, Thank Kami.

"Come on Goten, I need to get this stuff into the house." Gohan said impatiently shuffling his brother off of his foot. Goten ran in front of us, pretending to be a plane.

As we walked towards Gohan's, quite small, house I finally saw who I guessed was his Mother.

"Hi, I'm Videl, this is a lovely house." I introduced myself in a very smart manner.

"Oh, It's very nice to meet Gohan's girlfriend," The woman began, smiling at the obvious blush that had returned since talking to Goten, "I'm Chi-chi, never call me Mrs. Son." I nodded at the tone of the last part.

I followed Gohan into the house with Chi-chi behind me and Goten already sat in front of their T.V milking the cartoons and sounds on it.

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed. I had been stood in the hallway for about a minute. "This is where you'll be sleeping." He gestured a very comfy looking air mattress in what I assumed to be his room.

"What about you?" I asked, worried that he was going out of his way to make me comfortable.

"I'm sleeping in Goten's room, we used to share before I started school, but I needed a room so I could do my homework in peace." He started scratching the back of his neck nervously at this.

Gohan POV

"No!" Videl said firmly, shocking me at how similar she and my mother could be.

"What?" I whispered confused. I knew my head was going to be sore, I was doing the "Scratch-the-back-of-your-head thing like Dad did".

"I won't have you being uncomfortable because I'm here, this is your house." She reasoned and due to the similarities between her and my Mom I was not going to Argue.

"Only on one condition though," she continued and I nodded dumbstruck at what was happening, "When either of use needs to get changed, the other steps outside into the hallway."

"Deal." I said smiling, internally I was celebrating. I got to spend the whole weekend with Videl. Even though it was through Blackmail, if she had asked before then I would have still taught her. But sleeping in the same room, this was going to be hard.

I thought back to when she had figured out who I was, who The Great Saiyaman was. She had threatened to tell the City who I was. I was smiling inside. "See Dad," I thought to myself, "I'm being normal, I've got friends around at home." I glanced at the picture of me and my Dad, it was when I was 4, before my Uncle Raditz kidnapped me, I was sat on his shoulders smiling, my tail still attached… Ohh KAMI! My TAIL. I quickly stumbled over to the picture and moved out of sight.

Thankfully Videl was still unpacking her tops and shorts; she was bent over her case, showing me a wonderful abundance of backside flesh for me to ogle. I needed to pluck up the courage and ask her to the movies or something, I couldn't just let her be a friend. I _wanted _her. I yearned to see her at school.

"GOHAN! VIDEL! DINNER IS READY!" Mom shouted through the house, no doubt that Goten was probably racing to the table. We had giant appetites, but at home it was normal. I never got the stares that I got at school, Erasa or Sharpener would usually gawk at how much I would bring and then gawk some more at the fact that I would eat it all.

We both looked at each other and smiled shyly, my face getter hotter by the second; surely she could see the blood rising to my face.

Videl POV

After eating a regular human portion like Chi-chi, we both watched Gohan and Goten basically inhale the rest of the mountain of food Chi-chi had cooked.

"Thanks Mom," Gohan smiled across the table, his jaw covered in sauce and the odd rice grain, "I'm stuffed."

"You're welcome, Gohan."

"Yes, thank you very much for the meal, it was delicious." I complemented.

We both got up and I helped take the plates to the huge industrial sized sink, I picked up the scrubbing cloth when Chi-chi said, "Videl, its fine, you and Gohan have some fun."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to seem rude.

"Yes, the kitchen is MY room." She said it in a way that was kind of intimidating.

Both of returned to Gohan's room. I finally noticed he had an En suite bathroom, perfect for a morning shower.

"Gohan, do you mind if I quickly have a shower?"

"N..no." He stuttered, probably because as I asked I had unclipped my two pigtails. Again I felt a rise in heat, my face was probably reddening.

He quickly stepped, due to our agreement and I stripped and grabbed my towel. As I walked into the en suite my jaw must have hit the floor, this was one of the most beautiful bathrooms ever, no stains or cheapness about it, and it made my en suite at home look kind of shabby.

I turned on the shower, quickly figuring out the controls and then I stepped in, I reached for my shower gel and suddenly realised that it was still in my case. I quickly turned off the shower and put my towel on, rushed to my suitcase and snatched my shower gel out of the case. As I was walking back into the bathroom, I heard the door open, I jolted and saw a distressed Gohan with a surprised look on his face, I'm sure I must like him because I blushed and just stood there watching him watch me, he suddenly blurted an apology and shuffle out of the room. "To be honest I wished he had made a move." I thought as I walked back into the bathroom.

After fully cleaning myself, making sure to clean all of my special places, like my breasts and my genitals, I hated the "V" word, it just sounded so vulgar. After drying off and changing into my Pyjamas, I gave Gohan the all clear; he must have liked what he saw because I'm sure he did a double take as he walked through the door. Even though I shouldn't have, I felt extremely sexy watching him gaze at my body. I waited outside his room so he could also get ready for bed.

Fifteen miutes later he opened his room's door and let me back in, I stared at him. He was just wearing a pair of lounge pants (A/N If you don't know what they are just search it into Google images), and I couldn't tell if there was anything underneath. *Stop Videl* my conscience said to me, I knew I shouldn't have been thinking that but I guess I had officially fallen head over heels fro Gohan.

**So how was Chapter 1 of Ascending Hybrid? I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write/type. My inspiration for this has come from reading other people's Fan Fics about Gohan and Videl's relationship and how it springs to life. I just wanted a story that starts with the infatuation of Videl towards Gohan; I thought it would be king of cute.**

**Please Rate and Review, follow if you want and any criticism is generally accepted. Thank you for reading.**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness fading into the Abyss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! So from Chapter 1 we found out that; Videl has a slight crush on Gohan, Gohan feels similarly to her but obviously the other way around. Videl is staying at Gohan's house to train with him for the WMAT and so he can teach her to fly.**

**So yeah thanks for the reviews that I got, and thanks to those who have favourited and followed. This is The Abyssal Darkness bringing you Chapter 2 of Ascending Hybrid.**

_**Ascending Hybrid: Chapter 2**_

LAST TIME:

Videl POV

Fifteen minutes later he opened his room's door and let me back in, I stared at him. He was just wearing a pair of lounge pants (A/N If you don't know what they are just search it into Google images), and I couldn't tell if there was anything underneath. *Stop Videl* my conscience said to me, I knew I shouldn't have been thinking that but I guess I had officially fallen head over heels for Gohan.

THIS TIME:

Videl POV

After gawking at Gohan's chest for a few more minutes, he eventually moved from the door to let me into the room. My air mattress now had a sheet over it and a regular duvet and two pillows, I usually used one so I wasn't going to complain. I looked around for my suitcase and finally saw it tucked away under Gohan's desk.

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Yep." I said grinning, inside I was screaming, 'THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!' I was going to be sleeping with Gohan in his room. *STOP IT VIDEL, YOUR BEING OVER DRAMATIC, NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE!* my conscience yelled at me. Kami, it was like have multiple personalities, I wanted to be near Gohan, probably because of how he is with me and my friends, Erasa and Sharpener. Plus he is RIPPED. My conscience on the other hand wants me to just carry on as normal, being friends and nothing more, that's thanks to Dad, my father Mr. Hercule Satan, World Champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and defeater of Cell.

I've always noticed how Gohan's expression changes at the mention of my dad, I thought it was because of how stuck up he is, but now it seems different, like he just wants to forget about something. Something I was going to find out.

"So," Gohan said breaking the sudden silence, scratching the back of his neck, Oh, he was so cute when he did that. "You already know where my bathroom is. My desk is that and some of it is under my bed." He showed me where the other part of the desk was after gesturing towards the drawer-less table. He reached under his bed showing me a great deal of back and bum, wow even that was ripped. I had decided just to ignore my conscience this weekend while we were fighting. After returning to his regular height he showed me the contents, "There's the spare pens and pencils, ruler, eraser, sharpener and the compass." He showed the contents for a minute and then placed it under his bed.

"Why do you leave it under your bed?"

"Sometimes I do Math before I go to sleep, I find it helps me fall asleep quicker, once I've done about 100 questions I put it away."

"100 questions?!" I exclaimed how Gohan was such a nerd with such a muscle filled body was a mystery. Surely he had to train.

"So that's that, any questions?"

'Can I go out with you?'

"No, no questions here." I said smiling sadly; my brain was going to make this a very hard weekend.

We each got into our separate beds and said goodnight, sleep came quickly.

Gohan POV

Dream State

In my dreams I had always seen my final moments with dad, but this time I saw Videl. She and I were training in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and weirdly enough she had cut her hair, it was cropped as if she had hacked it with a knife. Surely the famous Videl Satan wouldn't cut her hair. Although thinking about it, it may have been so it didn't get in her way while fighting. I might suggest it to her tomorrow.

The dream blurred and because an event that I remember fondly, Myself and Goten sparring in the forest, he had only just turned 5 and was already throwing punches like a pro, it again blurred but Goten stayed, this time it was at the WMAT but he was fighting some dark haired kid, after watching their conversation Goten simply punched him in the chin, flinging the boy across the Arena. In all fairness I felt sorry for the young man facing my brother.

[BRING-BRING BRING-BRING] (A/N don't make fun of the clock, there is no other noise like it)

I suddenly sat upright, my head span because of the blood flow. I reached towards the still ringing alarm clock and quickly shut it off. I looked around my room, my eyes finally resting upon Videl's sleeping form; somehow she had slept through the loud alarm. I absorbed the image of her figure, laying there, her hair unpinned, her feet just poking out of the duvet and her right arm just resting to the side of her. To be perfectly honest she looked amazing, cute and beautiful all at the same time. Her face was relaxing instead of the near permanent scowl that she adorned at school. Or the frowns after seeing me help her as The Great Saiyaman.

Without even realising it before, it dawned on me; I "liked" Videl Satan. I blushed at the thought.

[BAMM!]

My door exploded open and Goten ran in and jumped on me.

"GOHAN! GOHAN!" the excited youngster yelled sadly ruining my gazing of Videl.

"Shhh." I put my index finger to my lips, when he finally stopped I pointed at Videl's waking figure.

"Sorry!" He whispered and quickly jolted off of me and sprinted into the kitchen, I could smell something delicious, probably bacon, sausage, beans and eggs. Just thinking about food made my stomach growl.

I suddenly heard laughter, turning I saw Videl still laughing, I just stared at her, like when she was sleeping she was cute. When she finally calmed down I asked her, "What's so funny?" I must have been looking at her funny because she burst out laughing again. I was so confused.

Between her laughter she said, "It was your stomach." I looked down and saw nothing wrong.

I just shrugged and said, "I think Breakfast is ready."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute, I really need to o to the bathroom." Surprisingly quickened by the need of the toilet she bolted off of her Air mattress, falling over it in the process, I jolted over and held my arm out so she could stand up.

Videl POV

As soon as I fell over the bed, Gohan was by my side offering his hand to help me up, I blushed a deep crimson, but still accepted the help. After a hasty thanks I ran to the toilet and after a few minutes of organising my hair from being splayed out everywhere. When I came out Gohan was sat down by his desk with about twelve large platefuls of food, Bacon Eggs Sausage and Beans with one of the plates having about a loaf full of toast. My jaw must have hit the floor because I couldn't comprehend this. We all knew, at school, that Gohan ate a lot, but this was about double what he ate at school.

I just stood there staring at how fast he engulfed the food, each plateful being completely demolished within minutes. After finishing his final slice of toast he slumped back in the office chair that was by his desk.

"Wow." I whispered, at this he turned and looked quickly from me and the pile of plates.

"OH!" he exclaimed and dashed off, with his plates, and was back in the room before I took a step, this time with a plateful of food and a tray of about two dozen cans of sodas. "Sorry Videl, I forgot to bring yours."

He blushed at that and did his signature 'scratch-the-back-of-his-head' thing. I just smiled. From both last night and today I realised that Gohan wasn't a nerd, he was a smart, strong and gorgeous gentleman. I was completely love struck, Erasa would be yelling at me if I didn't do anything now.

"WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?!" I quickly yelled at him, he just stared at me. Crap, did I ask too soon?

"What?"

"You know, get a bite to eat, go to the arcade."

"What did you say though?"

I fell over anime style at that, did he really just ask what I said.

TWO WEEKS LATER (A/N I know that the time limits are off compared to the anime but like I said in chapter 1, this is my story and as the description says alternate universe)

Gohan POV

We had been training nonstop since then. Both of us said nothing about the first morning. We had both our parents send in notices about the WMAT and how we would be training. Thankfully the school was funded by Videl's father so we were excused.

Goten had also started training with us, he wanted a shot at fighting. Sadly since Videl was here nearly every day, we rarely got any "proper" training.

So when we got a call from Krillin, it was rather unexpected.

"Gohan, are you seriously entering the WMAT this year?"

"Yeah, why aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely entering, but so is 18."

"O.K cool." I knew that Krillin really did fall for her, and she sort of reciprocated those feelings, but she was still a cold person, I'm still surprised that Marron, their only daughter wasn't so cold, she was rather sweet.

"What!" Krillin yelped over the line, "You're not bothered?"

"Nope." I laughed; it would be a good stand point to see how well the training had been.

"Are you going to introduce me to this lady friend of yours?"

"What! Krillin, she's just a friend from school, and yes, but I'll tell you she is very firery."

"What's her name?" he chortled.

"Videl Satan." I said calmly.

"You slime ball, she's that fake's daughter isn't she?" Suddenly the laughter had left his voice.

"Yeah, but her power level's way above her father's."

"Oh, well that means more fun for us, right?"

"Yeah, but anyway I've got to go, Mom's making some lunch, I'll catch you later."

Videl POV

I had been waiting in the bedroom for Gohan, he was going to help me on some of our relaxation study. Supposedly one of the terms of being excused from school was to do at least three hours of study a day. Today's subjects were, Maths, Biology and Physics.

"Sorry about that," he said nonchalantly as he walked into the room, "I just had to talk to Krillin, he's an old friend of both mine and my father."

"Is he a fighter too then?"

"Yeah, he and his wife are entering the tournament."

"Cool."

"So what topics have you chosen today?"

"Maths, Physics and Biology."

"What do you want to start with?"

"Let's go with Maths, it is the hardest one, so let's get rid of that one first."

"O.K then. Let us begin." He smiled, Kami, that smile was so addictive and so cute.

Three hours later we finally finished.

Goku POV

I stood there, on Grand Kai's planet, watching them all. I saw Chi-chi entertaining a young boy, who looked rather similar to myself, I saw Gohan and some friend of his training and doing what appeared to be school work together. Krillin was over at Master Roshi's house playing cards with him and Oolong. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were living as normal as they could. Piccolo was with Dende and Mr. Popo, meditating on the Lookout.

Man my friends were living their lives peacefully, just as they should.

"King Kai, there wouldn't be any way I could join them for a day, you know like my Grandpa Gohan?" I asked the semi God.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it being worth it."

**So will Goku arrive to see his family and friends for the World Martial Arts Tournament? Of course he will, and how will his Rival, Vegeta take to the news of him joining the gang for it?**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, sorry about how long it took to write, Ive been juggling my time between Jobs and this. Anyway please Review and if I get 4 like I did for chapter one I will start writing chapter 3.**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness fading into the Abyss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other parts of my life and have just not had any time, I have Archery on Mondays and Wednesdays and I have Cadets on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so it only leaves Friday – Sunday to do anything for me. But enough of me and more of The Story. Hope you all enjoyed the last part and if you want to read a goof Fanfic I would strongly recommend reading "Reincarnations" By "The Deviant Devi Satos" It is a longer novel than most but a great read.**

**Here, Ladies and Gentlefolk is Chapter 3! P.S THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEMI-LEMON SCENES, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT THEN SKIP PAST IT.**

_**Ascending Hybrid: Chapter 3**_

LAST TIME:

Goku POV

I stood there, on Grand Kai's planet, watching them all. I saw Chi-chi entertaining a young boy, who looked rather similar to myself, I saw Gohan and some friend of his training and doing what appeared to be school work together. Krillin was over at Master Roshi's house playing cards with him and Oolong. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were living as normal as they could. Piccolo was with Dende and Mr. Popo, meditating on the Lookout.

Man my friends were living their lives peacefully, just as they should.

"King Kai, there wouldn't be any way I could join them for a day, you know like my Grandpa Gohan?" I asked the semi God.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it being worth it."

THIS TIME:

Videl POV

After finishing the School work we decided to take a day off from training, well I did and Gohan moaned for a while but eventually stopped, he was so cute and he was ripped so it was even better. I wished that he would ask me out on a date or something, but he wouldn't, he'd be too boneheaded to realise my feelings towards him.

So I formulated a plan for tonight.

Later on in the Evening.

I was in the shower ready to put my plan into action.

"Gohan!" I yelled through the door.

"Whats wrong?" he asked hurriedly bursting into his room, I could tell because his voice was clearer.

"Can you help wash my back?" I said slowly, increasing both the tension and my own arousal.

"Whaat!" He asked. He probably looked gobsmacked. I smiled at the thought of him with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Can you help me wash my back?!" I said, a bit more commanding.

"Ermm… sure, I guess." He stuttered and walked into the bathroom.

I turned towards him, and saw that he wasn't wearing his Gi or a top again, he was just wearing some loose pants. I also noticed that there was a significant bulge in his pants, just looking at it made me hornier.

I turned away, so my back was facing him as he opened the shower curtain. Suddenly I felt strong but gentle hands rub my back, I was in heaven, here I was completely nude, with the man of my dreams behind me rubbing my back so gently and so soothingly. It felt great.

Within a few minutes he had stopped and I made my move, using my peripheral sight I grabbed his crotch with my right hand. He stopped frozen and I moaned at the feel of his huge bulge. I moved my hand in a circular motion and he began to groan and move closer to me.

Suddenly I woke up. Damn it, I must have dozed off after dinner, I had felt stuffed.

Gohan POV

I wanted to have Videl plain and simple. That was my desire, I had formulated a plan, after the tournament was over I would ask Videl out on a date, I'd ask Grandpa for some money, he'd always give "his little Gohan" some money, especially if it was for a girl.

The tournament was scheduled to begin in two weeks. We had mastered flying and even done some Ki attacks, but I told Videl to only use them when it was essential. But I still felt like I was missing something, she had yelled at me, I don't know why but she was really angry with me when I asked what she had said, she had then stormed out of the room.

"Whatca doin?" Videl said lazily as she walked into 'our' room.

"I'm just thinking about the training and if we should ask Kami for some help." I said.

"What?!" she laughed. "Kami isn't going to come down to earth to help us Gohan, its just you and me." She blushed when she mentioned us, I smiled and she blushed even more.

"Stop staring at me Gohan Son!" she snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry Miss Videl." I said switching into Great Saiyaman voice. Thankfully she smiled at that.

"Shut up!" she said playfully, throwing one of my pillows at me, I just put my finger out in front of me and it stopped. I smiled back at her.

"Come on, get your stuff, I'm introducing you to Kami!" i said bouncing out of my seat.

AN HOUR LATER

"Look, that's the Lookout!" I shouted over the wind, we had been flying for about an hour.

We gazed at the floating structure and I saw her mouth metaphorically hit the floor. It like, most aspects of Videl Satan, was extremely cute.

As we landed I saw Piccolo and Dende sat in the courtyard and Mr. Popo was walking into the building.

"Hey Piccolo! Hey Dende!" I said jogging over to my Mentor and friend.

"Hello Gohan, how goes your training?" he asked whilst Piccolo only gave me a grunt in response to my greeting, as per usual.

"I was wondering if me and Videl could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"I guess, but be careful, she is only human after all." Dende replied after a moment of silence.

"Kid, if you're going in there at least take this." Piccolo said, handing me a small incense.

"What is it Piccolo?" I asked

"It is a gift." He replied smiling, and then he nodded over at Videl. I turned instantly into a beetroot coloured Gohan.

"It is yours to use when you feel it is needed."

"Thanks, I guess." I said quite calm now.

Videl POV

"So Gohan," I pried, "What is this Hyperwhatsit?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a sort of bubble in the universe where we can train inside for a year, but when we come out it will have only been a day."

"So some sort of time machine?"

"Sort of but it can't go back in time."

"So where is Kami, you said you were going to introduce me?"

"See those two green guys?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The younger one, who is about our age is Kami."

"WHAAT?!" I yelled, that mini guy was a god.

"Well he has been Kami since around the time Cell appeared, I knew him from before then."

I suddenly saw black.

Gohan POV

After talking about Dende, Videl suddenly collapsed, I caught her just before her head hit the ground and Dende ran over, he placed his hand over Videl's and I saw his Healing Magic flow into her, healing any of her ills.

After about ten minutes she was stirring, I was still holding her in my arms, not that I didn't trust any of the guys here, it was just Videl and I were becoming close, I guess I felt sort of protective of her.

"What happened?" she whispered groggily.

"You passed out, probably from shock."

"Luckily you're always nearby to save me." She smiled weakly.

"Dende?" I asked my green friend, "Do you have any Sensu beans?"

"Yeah, I have a rather large cupboard full."

"Can we take about a couple of thousand?" I asked.

"Whaat!" Videl said, finally gaining some of her strength.

"We'll need them for in the Chamber." I explained. She just stood there after getting out of my arms with an "o" faced expression.

"I'll have them placed into the chamber now." Dende nodded at me.

"Thanks man, I owe you a few now." I smiled.

"Let's get going then, Saiyaman." Videl exclaimed, suddenly pumped now that she knew that we were going to train.

We jogged to the entrance and entered the great hall of Time.

3 days Later in the Time Chamber

"How long do we have to be here?" Videl moaned, struggling in the excessive amount of gravity.

"362 more days." I smiled at her, she looked at me distraught, as if I'd done something wrong.

"Can we change the intensity?"

"Sorry, I don't think so."

"You're a bastard!" She yelled at me, running at me and striking a straight punch into my swiftly crossed arms. The force of her blow managed to cause a slight dust cloud so I grinned at her, "That was fantastic!" I beamed my praise at her and she weakly smiled back.

"How long left until we can eat?" She asked.

"About two more hours and we can go and rest."

"Yay!" She cheered weakly.

"Here," I said reaching into my little sack of Sensu beans, "Eat up."

Videl gratefully grasped at the small , but never the less amazing bean, and after shoving down she audibly sighed contentedly. I let her lean on my slightly bulkier figure.

"Do you want to know why I brought you in here?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her beautiful cerulean eyes and slowly nodded.

"So we could actually learn a lot about each other without wasting time for training."

"So then are you going to start then?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but let's get back inside the citadel."

I gestured for her hand and she took it gracefully as she could and I lifted her into a bridal styled holding position.

After I set Videl down on her bed she began to snore, I smiled at her, she hadn't given up yet and she was still as determined as ever.

I sat on my own bed after grabbing enough food for both of us and ate whilst she rested, staring intently at her peaceful form, so delicate yet seriously strong, I'd say about the same strength of Goten just before the squirt reached Super saiyan.

**Sorry for the extended wait, I had an early holiday and decided not to take my laptop seeming as it was with a bunch of Cadets. I hope you all have remained patient and have thought of any hints tips etc to help me, anyway I hope you enjoyed and Good day/night**

**Please Rate and Review, follow if you want and any criticism is generally accepted. Thank you for reading.**

**So here goes all the reviews from Chapter 3 with answers/responses:**

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 3: Same reviwer better yet have kid buu absorb SS3 Broly/16 times more powerful than Broly in his legendary super saiyan tranformation. But what have him look at the moon and transform into a powerful insane golden green ape and then finally gain control and transform when to SS4 when he see his hated foe, goku. Gohan would need to look at the moon and transform after being a super saiyan god, then gaining back control of the form due to videl and family he transform into the Original/True Super Saiyan Form.

**My response: I'm trying not to have Buu involved at the beginning and have Gohan decide not to unleash his SSJ2 powers at the WMAT. Also I'm not very good with my knowledge on Broly, any tips and stuff would be liked. Although I LOVE the idea of a SSJ4 Gohan. **

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 3: Maybe you should have gohan fight SS3 Broly/ 8 times more powerful after the buu saga. Gohan woud need SS god form or SS4 or combine the forms.

**My response: As I previously said, if you are the same guy/gal, I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to movie characters like Broly. Also as before about SSJ4 but not too sure of SSJ God.**

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 3: What the heck! Do not tease us like that! I do not see any lemon scenes in this chapter. Freaking tease. ...

**My response: Actually it says Semi-Lemon scenes and there is one. I'll let you read it again.**

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 3: Plrease add lemon scenes. Maybe videl should create her own superior version of the kio ken. For example, if she masters x 10, then she could do x 10 and below naturally like a mastered super saiyan. And she can keep going up to x 50 to x 100 being her max. Perhaps you should have the old kai bring out her full potential, which would her on pair SS3 Gotenks. You should have gohan grow back his tail and shake off his rust and gain back a great deal of power he lost, since he did not train for 7 years. In canon when he fought dabura who was on par with perfect cell or super perfect cell, goku and vegeta confirmied that gohan was no where as near strong as he was as a pre teen/10 years old. For example Adult gohan's power level is 11 million and five hundred thousand, while Teen gohan's power is over 14 million. The difference in power in base form between the gohans is over 2 million and five hundred. Ok does not seem alot but look at this. Super Saiyan teen gohan power level is over 700 million. Super saiyan Adult Gohan's power level is 575 million. The difference in power in the gohans super saiyan form is over 125 million, You see the way larger difference in power in their super saiyan form. Let me show the final example. Super saiyan 2 teen gohan 's power level is over 1 billion and 400 million. Super saiyan 2 adult gohan's is 1 billion and 150 million. The difference in power in the gohans in their super saiyan 2 form is over 250 million! Adult gohan would have a hard but easier time keeping up with his teen self if they both fought in their base form compared to their SS forms and SS2 forms, where the gap in power keep between them kerp getting larger with each transformation. I hope you add list of power levels in your story. Peace out.

**My response: First off, wow you have a lot to say. Secondly as I said above, there is a semi lemon, I don't want to run before I can walk scenario, ive only just begun to write this and you want a lemon. I'd rather not give Videl a Kaio Ken attack seeming as she is Videl, I know Chi-chi has her own but Videl seems to be more of a calmer character. There is an actually plot detail relating to her and Gohan, if anyone guesses it I'll be surprised. I like the idea of Gohan getting his tail again and trust me ive already plotted that out, even before chapter one Gohan was getting his tail back, whether he liked it or not. I'll try and add a list of power levels soon, maybe next chapter, if you are willing to give me a review, with a name, and list the power levels in the cannon, I'll modify them for the story use. And to you also, Peace Out.**

chaos267 7/15/13 . chapter 3: Interesting a little fast and shallow but its still a decent read

**My response: Thanks for the criticism, I'm still sort of a rookie at story writing and any help would be great. The only reason it is a bit fast is so I can get to the part ive plotted out the most, I'll try to add more character development this chapter. Also I aim this to become more than a decent read, after I've finished it, I'll probably re-write it.**

dcp1992 7/15/13 . chapter 3: Great chapter! interesting using the chamber for training and for them to know each other. Update soon!

**My response: Thanks for the support and trust me, you shall all be glad I put them in the time chamber. I've hopefully updated soon enough.**

What Do I Put Here 7/15/13 . chapter 3: For some reason my computer doesn't want me to follow/fav stories, so until that get's sorted out, I'll just review. :D I LOVE THIS STORY

**My response: Dude, it doesn't matter, if you give me a review each time, I'll be thankful. Thanks for the EPIC SUPPORT and I hope that it gets even more lovable, the story, not me.**

Aaron Leach 7/15/13 . chapter 3: Awesome chapter.

**My response: Aaron? Quick question, are you just copy pasting your reviews or is it just too awesome for a paragraph? Nah I'm joking, as long I can gather more support for the story I'll be happy. I hope this chapter lives up to the standard of "Awesomeness".**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness fading into the Abyss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm now going to have all the responses to reviews on a document and upload the same time as the next chapter. As said in Chapter 3 responses please can you put names to reviews if you are a guest, that way I can respond to you and not three other guests? So yeah, today is your lucky day, I'm posting 2 parts even though one will just be for responses. Please don't fret, I'll still post the story and try and make it Awesome.**

**Here is Chapter 4 of Ascending Hybrid.**

_**Ascending Hybrid: Chapter 4**_

Gohan POV

After we arrived back at the citadel, we both went straight for the kitchen, I grabbed a load of sandwiches and Videl, surprisingly went for the sweet stuff, like the cookies and the toffees etc.

We sat in the area where the table was, being quite rude while we both devoured the food, I obviously eating a lot more, although Videl's appetite had weirdly grown while we had been training. To be honest I was a bit worried, it wasn't just a slight increase but she was beginning to eat a lot, just like us Saiyans. I was really scared that I had done something accidentally wrong. As soon as we had finished today's training, I was going to leave the time chamber and ask for Vegeta's advice. He should know a lot about relationships as he was a pure Saiyan.

As soon as Videl finished her twelfth sandwich she stood up, stretched and then let out the loudest burp ever. I had stopped as soon as she had stood up and I just sat there probably with my mouth agape, then I suddenly burst out laughing, it was rather hilarious, Videl must have thought otherwise as she became bright crimson and she looked like she was about to explode. I audibly gulped preparing myself for the pain I was probably going to get.

"GOHAN SON! WHY DID YOU LAUGH AT ME? THAT IS SO RUDE! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO ETERNITY!" she yelled at me, if she was any louder I probably wouldn't have had my ears anymore.

"I..I… was only joking around." I said, utterly fearing for my life, the only other women who scared me like this was my own mother and Bulma but only when she yelled at Vegeta. Yeah, rule number one, never get in Bulma's bad books.

"I don't care, that was mean." She said, thankfully calmer and she turned around and walked outside. I saw her sit on the step and put her head in her hands. I stopped, food didn't matter anymore, my Videl was upset, and I needed to cheer her up, somehow.

She was actually crying as I walked over to her. Her sobs were making her whole body shake, I sat down next to her and pulled her toward me, she leant into me and I felt as if I was a monster, I had made her cry, I never wanted to make anyone I was friends with cry. Thankfully the sobs began to slow down and after ten minutes she began to move, she looked up at me and hugged me, kind of hurt but she was happier so I just dealt with the pain.

"Videl, I am so sorry, I would never intentionally make you cry ever. Please can you forgive me?"

"Nope." She said, I could tell she was in a better mood because she was still holding onto me as if I was her anchor to the world.

"Please, I'll do anything to make it up to you. I promise." I really wanted her to believe that I was truly sorry; it scared me to think I could make people unhappy because of my stupidity.

She released the super tight grip around me and tilted her head up so she could see my face, hers on the other hand was still wet from her tears and her eyes were becoming really puffy and red. Hesitantly I reached up with my hand and wiped away any of the tears that were left.

"So you'll do anything, huh?" She said suddenly grinning ear to ear at that, I was really worried now, seriously worried.

"Yeah, I said it, so I mean it." I said hoping she wouldn't ask about my Dad.

"Well then, can you do two things for me?"

"It's your choice of what I have to do to redeem myself."

"First off then, you have to tell me everything about you, like why at your house there was a picture of you and your dad but you had a tail," She started and I could tell that it had been bugging her, "And then you have to go out with me on a date." She whispered the last part, but my Saiyan hearing picked it up as if she was talking to me regularly.

"I guess I have no choice then." I sighed, she looked at me again ready to explode, but then when I began to do the "Famous Son grin" she began to smile, it radiated happiness. I was thanking Dende so much right now.

Videl Satan, the girl I'd had a crush on since I joined Orange Star High School, wanted me, the class' biggest nerd, to go on a date with her. Could my life get any better?

I was as happy as she was at that moment and I just acted on instinct and gave her a hug, I embraced my new girlfriend. She was hugging me back too.

"Could that be classed as our first argument then?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." She said, there was no need for her to say anything else, she was just content that I had agreed to her terms.

"Are you still gonna kick my ass to eternity?" I asked teasing her a bit.

"No, because you're stuck with me now."

"I think I can deal with that." I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, but she had other ideas, she tilted her head up and her lips met mine.

Videl POV

I could tell, I don't know why or how, that he was going to kiss me, but I wanted to kiss him too. So I looked up and his lips connected with mine. I was just floating; I was in between bliss and lust for him. He tasted of cheese, probably because of the sandwiches but I didn't care, My Gohan was kissing me and I was kissing him.

After about a minute of that we both stopped and gathered in as much oxygen as we could.

He was grinning like a madman and I was probably doing the same, all I could see was him and nothing else.

"Whoa!" I gasped, he had gotten up so fast and picked me up with him that I caused me to become dizzy for a second.

Next thing I remembered we were now in the bedroom area and were lying down, his arm wrapped around me like a protective snake. He was just pampering me as much as possible.

"So when do you want to know all about me?" He asked musing.

"Now, if possible."

"Ok, well here goes nothing, you see, Videl I'm not fully human, I'm part Saiyan." He waited, probably letting it sink in, but it all made sense, how he could control his Ki better than many people, how he was stupidly fast and really strong.

"Carry on!" I pressed him.

"Right, when I was four my uncle, who I never knew about, nor did my dad, kidnapped me and was using me as bait for my dad to fight him. Piccolo helped my dad defeat him, his name was Raditz and to defeat him, my dad sacrificed himself so piccolo could kill Raditz. Then Piccolo took me away to train, that's how I know so much about martial arts, and for one whole year I trained in how to survive and how to fight like a warrior. I was told that after that year was up, the rest of the Saiyans that my uncle was with were going to arrive, so everyone who knew my father trained to be stronger. So when they arrived I was five, they nearly killed us all, but thankfully my Dad arrived, a bit late but he arrived."

"Wait, sorry, I thought you said your dad died?"

"Oh, he did but King Kai managed to save him, I'll tell you about them after ok?"

"Okay." I nodded. I understood him now, Gohan wasn't a nerd, he was a brave man, having faced things no child should, but he survived so he was going to be strong mentally.

"So yeah, my dad arrived and he was stronger than ever, he managed to defeat Nappa, the one who nearly killed us with one or two moves. Then there was our battle with Vegeta,"

I looked at him shocked, I knew of a Vegeta, he was married to Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corps.

"Is this Vegeta still here on Earth?"

"Yeah, but my dad changed him, like I changed Piccolo, Piccolo would have easily killed us all but after he trained me he became one of us good guys and he hasn't changed since. Somehow Vegeta still respects my dad even though he'll never admit it."

"Is your dad a Saiyan too?"

"Yeah, but when he was a baby he knocked his head so he doesn't remember anything about his old life."

"Oh." Was all I could muster.

"But after he defeated Vegeta with help from Yajirobe, he's some guy that my dad knew, haven't seen him since, We relaxed for a while, apart from my dad, he was recovering from having nearly all his bones crushed, until we found out that Vegeta had gone to his old boss, Freiza, some weird alien that only wanted to kill and maim things. So after we got there we tried to get the dragonballs, we have our own, they are magical as they can be used once every year to grant a wish but on Namek, the alien planet they had 3 wishes. So we had to stop Freiza, but it was hopeless to stop them from actually getting the dragonballs. We found out that Vegeta had gone solo from his boss after he found out Freiza's intentions. We sort of teamed up with him and when he was helping us we realised that he was actually kind of cool, he gave us some Saiyan Armour, I'll show you some if you want."

"Yeah, but please finish your story."

"Yeah so we eventually got to the point when my dad arrived, he had recovered from the injuries he had and was training in up to 100 times Earth's own gravity. He helped us beat the Ginyu force, Freiza's little army of puffs. They stood no chance against my dad. Then came the battle with Freiza, he was really strong, it was like battling 50 Vegetas all at once. My dad managed to destroy him by turning into a Super Saiyan, you know the Golden hair and the teal eyes. I'll show you."

Gohan POV

"I'll show you." I stood up from the bed and walked outside, Videl following suit and I just stopped in the area of about 50 times Earth's gravity (A/N The Hyperbolic Time Chamber also has a certain amount of Gravity in each zone it increases as you move away from the Citadel, hence Goku's warning to Gohan when they train before the Cell Games, to not wander off) Then I focused on what I needed to protect, my family, my friends, my girlfriend and my home. All of the emotions that would come to light if I lost any of them surfaced in the form of Super Saiyan. I looked at Videl, who had stumbled back and fallen over, she was staring at me like I was someone I wasn't.

"What's wrong Videl?" I aksed, thankfully my voice never changed from when I went Super Saiyan.

"Your… the Gold…Fighter!" She looked at me shocked.

"Yep." I said, whilst doing the all too famous "Scratch the back of your neck" thing that seemed to be hereditary in my family.

"Wow!" She sighed, looking at me now as if I was everything she wanted.

"Then my dad destroyed Freiza and thankfully we got to go home, but dad didn't, he stayed and helped the Namekians rebuild what they owned. About five months later Freiza returned, his body now cybernetic, but Trunks, Bulma's son, but from an alternate timeline appears and destroys him without even trying. Eventually Vegeta and Bulma start their relationship, I don't really care, its weird. In the August of that year Future Trunks gives my dad, who had returned some medicine for the heart virus he supposedly gets and survies. Then comes the Cell conflict. I hate to break it to you but your Dad didn't defeat Cell."

"After all I have seen since knowing you I can believe that, my dad's a cheat and now he's a liar."

"Sorry but you did ask me to tell you."

"No, it's not your fault he stole your glory."

"He didn't, I let him have it so I could have a regular life, look how that turned out."

"Carry on though, I still want to know what happened."

"Well Vegeta, Trunks, my dad and I trained in this place for a whole year, but it was only a day in the Real world, this is like some sort of different dimension. But I learnt how to become Super Saiyan, like I am now."

"Could you possible stop, it's kind of hypnotic and I really want to hear your story."

"Sure" I said, dropping my power level back to normal.

"But anyway after we finished training we went to the Cell games and after battling, as you probably saw, for ages, we finally managed to win, but in the process of killing Cell, My dad sacrificed himself and died too."

"Aww, I'm so sorry." She said, reaching for me and embracing me in a comforting hug, it felt weird looking back on all of my life like that. I hugged her back, feeling as if a weight on my shoulders had been lifted.

"So then I was able to go home, and a few months later, I discovered that before the Games, my dad got my mom pregnant and that explains how Goten is here."

"So you've been at home until OSHS since?"

"Yeah, it got a bit lonely, but at least I could train and help out."

"You know something Gohan?"

"What?"

"You're too kind for the Universe."

"Thank you." I said kissing her forehead.

**Well guys how did you think that went. As I said in the responses I was trying to get some charcter build up this chapter, I hope it got through correctly, if any of the details are wrong in Gohan's life story or are a tad out of place just say it in a review or PM and please Guests please put a name to the Guest or I'll just start responding to all Guests as one person.**

**!"£$%^&*(){}: ~? ALL GUESTS PLEASE USE A NICKNAME OR A WAY OF IDENTIFYING YOU FROM ANYONE ELSE, IT WOULD HELP FOR THE RESPONSES.!"£$%^&*(){}: ~?**

**Please Rate and Review, follow if you want and any criticism is generally accepted. Thank you for reading.**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness fading into the Abyss.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys thanks again for all of your support for the last Chapter and thank you all for the reviews, it is a pleasure writing for such an enthusiastic audience, please don't stop.**

**This Chapter will sort of time skip a lot because the training in the Time Chamber is basically perfecting combat moves they already know and making sure that they are fit and healthy.**

**There may be a LEMON in the Chapter, I'll put an Author's notification just before it begins so those who don't like it can skip to the Author's Notification where it will say Lemon scene over.**

**By the way indicate thoughts, "" indicate regular speech '' indicate mental talking between two people i.e. Goku and Chi-chi and Gohan and Videl (eventually) and Veggie and Bulma (Vegeta is too boring to not have a nickname)**

_**Ascending Hybrid: Chapter 5**_

No POV

"My baby girl's doing WHAT!" He screamed. Hercule Satan was angry, very angry.

_Flashback _

_Erasa, Videl's best friend came over asking if Videl was around. He told her that Videl had told him that she was staying at Erasa's house. She then looked at him as if he had grown four more heads._

"_She told me she was at Gohan's studying for something, but then they haven't been in school since._

"_Who is this Gohan?" he asked._

"_Gohan's is this new kid at school, he's like super cute and he's a nerd. I think Vi's got a crush on him, since he arrived at school she was always following him around, maybe she thought he was being nice to try and hurt her, I dunno." _

"_VIDEL'S HAS A WHAT ON A NERD?"_

"_Maybe. Maybe not."_

"_So where is she?"_

"_At Gohan's house, I guess?"_

"_Where's that?"_

"_In the 439 Mountain district."_

"_That's like 2 hours away on a Jetcopter."_

"_Yeah, well since Gohan's family and the Brief's are like super close they let Videl have the brand new one that's meant for next year, isn't that awesome?!"_

"_So my baby girl's boyfriend knows the Brief's. No… it can't be them… surely not?"_

"_Who, sir?"_

"_Does this Gohan's have short spiky black hair?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Does he have pure black eyes?"_

"_Yeah, Videl said they were dreamy, I wish I was in her shoes."_

"_Last question, What is his last name?"_

"_His name is Gohan Son."_

_OH GOD IT IS ACTUALLY HIM!_

"_does he have any fighting experience?"_

"_I think so, remember his dad is the world champion before you."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, Videl said that while she was at his house she was going to try and get Gohan to train her in some more martial arts for the WMAT this year."_

_Flashback End_

Gohan POV

"That's it Videl, keep it up!" I said excitedly, Videl's strength had cannonballed to levels near Goten's when he was in Super Saiyan, it was unbelievable, even her speed had increased. I hope Dad would be proud of me, trying to help others as he would of done.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!" She barked at me, instantly shutting me up. She charged up an energy attack and I stood my ground defensively just in case she got too powerful and lost control of it.

"RAKURAI!" She yelled, releasing her attack, I could sense the power she forced into it and I knew this may be the best she had. As the violent beam of white energy hit my palm, I _saw_ things, many confusing things. I saw myself but through Videl's eyes, I saw everything that had happened between the both of us, from when I began my Highschool life at Orange Star Highschool up to this very moment, in which I saw myself in Super Saiyan Ascended with the attack blazing in front of me, then came a flood, no a _wave_ of emotions, varying in strength, I felt her rage when I outsmarted her as The Great Saiyaman, her unexpectedness from when she finally unmasked me, and her joy from when I agreed to date her and everything in between.

I staggered back, forcing the beam away from the area. I saw it diminish and then blink out.

"Wow," I croaked, "That was beautiful!" I fell onto one knee.

"Why what happened?" Videl asked, running over to my still kneeling form.

"I saw and felt everything you have since I met you."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it was amazing, I've never seen an attack like that before, it nearly overwhelmed me."

"You're bleeding!" She shouted running over to my side.

"It's nothing, remember?"

"Yeah, I just worry ok?"

"Hmm. I think we can call it a day today. I'm shattered."

"Yeah… I'm so…tired too." She said lying down next to me, she looked exhausted, her hair was nearly at her waist now, she had also stopped using the hair clips she usually wore after about three weeks. We were now in the twentieth week, only thirty two more weeks until we left and then just another week until the tournament itself.

"Come on," I said getting up, groaning about it, all my muscles were aching, "We'd better get inside before we can't get up again!" I finished laughing.

"Oh… fine alright!" she sighed, I offered her my hand and she took it, but she didn't expect what I did next, I had pulled her up with enough force, not to injure her, but to lift her off of the ground and into my arms. She screamed at first but I stopped her with a light kiss.

"You're such a gentleman sometimes ya know?"

"So I've heard."

Smiling we, well I, walked back towards the citadel and after we reached the barrier for Earth's gravity I set Videl down slowly.

As soon as I had finished stretching Videl tackled me to the ground, then she started to pull at my Gi, she was trying to take it off, again.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at her vain attempts to rid me of my upper Gi.

"Trying to see your godly chest!" she said irritated.

"You know all you needed to do was ask?"

"Yeah well I don't want your permission." She said engaging me in mouth-to-mouth combat.

After about a minute and a half we broke apart and sucked in the air.

"Look Videl," I began, "You know your Dad better than anyone and I don't want to have a relationship behind your Dad's back," She looked at me as if I had just slapped her.

"What do you mean?" She said tears already forming.

"Listen to me, please," I asked wiping the tears from her eyes, "I DO want to be with you, I just don't want rumours spreading, I want to win you on your terms."

"My terms?" She asked confused.

"You told me that your dad forced you to say on live T.V., that someone could go out with you once they beat your dad in the arena."

"You'd do that… for me?"

"Anything for the only thing I live for."

With that she jumped at me, and seeing as she was getting stronger, it actually began to hurt slightly.

"Videl!" I groaned, "You're hurting me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've gotten really strong."

"How though, you said Saiyan's are invulnerable to most forms of human strength?"

"Yeah, but remember, I'm a Halfling, my Mom's from Earth."

"You wouldn't guess it!" she muttered.

She thought I didn't hear it but I surprised her by hugging her back, I made sure she could tell I wasn't trying to get rid of her.

Chi-Chi POV

I felt my ears go red, my little Goten noticed.

"Hey, Mom, someone's talking about you, bet it's big bro!"

"Yes, it probably is, he's probably talking about the frying pan."

Goten actually flinched at those last few words.

Goku POV

I sat on King Kai's planet watching the Earth and my family. Gohan had gotten a girlfriend, when I found that out I actually froze, my son was a better ladies' man than me, I was almost jealous, but then I realised that I had Chi-chi. I saw a new little child with unruly hair just like my own, Chi-chi called him Goten, he was quite cheeky and very much like myself.

I checked upon my friends, Vegeta, as always was training in the gravity room, this time another child who was probably young Trunks was with him training too, hopefully these two would be in the WMAT this time. Bulma was doing stuff in her laboratory, I couldn't understand any of it, Gohan might of, but he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"GOKU!"

I loked up to see King Kai, in an extremely good mood but also see Fortuneteller Baba too.

"Hey, King Kai, hi Baba!" I said glad to see the two of them.

"We have found a way for you to return to Earth for the WMAT." Baba said blatantly.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"None, just that you can stay on Earth for one month"

(A/N I know he gets one day in the anime but as the description says A/U, Alternate Universe.)

"Sweet! When do I go?"

"Now!" Baba said and some strange purple energy surrounded me and then I fell into unconsciousness.

Gohan POV

I guessed that after I had told Videl my plan she would have tried to kill me, ut thankfully she was glad I wanted the whole world to know about us, to my dismay, since the Cell Games I've hated getting attention as Gohan Son, but not as The Great Saiyaman.

Suddenly I felt a huge Ki pop into existence and the studied it, Videl felt it too but was looking at me for confirmation to what is was.

"It can't be!" I whispered in disbelief, he'd asked not to be brought back, but it was him, my Dad was back.

"You seem happy." Videl said, snapping me out of my trance and I realised I had been grinning again, ear to ear.

"Well I am, my Dad's back!" I exclaimed, hugging her close to me.

"Eek," she stuttered, I realised I may have been crushing her, "You idiot, you could of crushed me!"

"Sorry Videl." I said as if I had been scolded by Piccolo.

"So when do I meet your dad?"

"When we have finished training, remember we are in here for a year, but when we exit, in real time it will only have been a day."

"Night then, my hero." She said kissing me and then snuggling up to me. We had started to use the same bed since we started dating and we both promised no monkey business.

"Good night." I replied drifting off into sleep.

Vegeta POV

"What was that?!" I exclaimed stopping my training. Trunks looked over at me and just shrugged.

"Brat, Come on!" I yelled at him, much to his dismay, he wanted to train for this tournament.

We set off into the sky looking for this Ki signature, it felt familiar to me but I wasn't sure. After about ten minutes of flying we were joined by Kakkarot's friends, Krillin, the little monk, who wasn't bald anymore, Three eyes, whatever his name was I didn't care, The women's ex-boyfriend and the Namekian.

"OI! Namek, what is this?!" I yelled over the rushing of the wind.

"I don't know but it's definitely more powerful than anything I have ever seen before."

"Even the Kakka-brat?!"

"No."

After we arrived at the crater that the Ki had made we all saw something impossible, Kakkarot himself was laying in the crater. The usual Halo that was above the dead's head wasn't there.

"Goku?!" Krillin yelled, the monk was happy, who cares.

"KAKKAROT GET UP YOU DUMB OAF!" I yelled at him and thankfully my rival sat up, opening his eyes.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." He said smiling, then he collapsed again.

Kakkarot, you will be the end of us all. I sighed and just walked away, Trunks following like a small dog.

**So how did that chapter go? I hope it brought to light some problems with the earlier chapters i.e. why Hercule wasn't bothered where Videl was and why Goku hadn't contacted anyone on earth yet. I hope you all enjoyed it though. As per usual anything you'd like to add or think would be good, just PM or put in a review.**

**Anyway here are the reviews and the responses for Chapter 4:**

ArmyWife22079 7/18/13 . chapter 5: I like the story but did you really have to do the recap? Since this was not a crossover I think everyone would have known the Sagas(it was Nicely summerised though)- then instead use your head canon for what happens in videl's life. And what will happen when videl's cycle comes around? Plus since he is half human and half being that is more powerful and has more virility I think is the word I'm looking for, would birth control even work with them?

**My response: Because I'm a guy I have no idea what to put about Videl's "Cycle" and I just thought that if someone had only just started watching the Show that this may just explain where the fic is actually based. Also I don't know about the birth control but if you want to make up a little para about it then send it me I would be very happy, and I'd obviously give you the credit you deserve.**

chaos267 7/18/13 . chapter 5: Hmm telling his life story was way to fast. If you do a rewrite you may want to change it a bit. It at least gets it outta the way. I ould like to see more it defently has potential

**My response:** **I was planning to re-write after the first couple of chapters but I wanted to complete the story first, so I could then have a basic overlay of what needs to be redone and what can just be the same. And thank you for thinking this has potential; I shall try to make each chapter better.**

dcp1992 7/18/13 . chapter 5: Great chapter! Glad Videl knows Gohan now and they are together. I think I might have an Idea why Videl is eating so much, but I could be wrong. Update soon!

**My response: We have already discussed this through PM and I have sent you a reply to your second message if you haven't looked.**

Aaron Leach 7/18/13 . chapter 5: Awesome chapter.

**My response: Thank you as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for coming back to read part 6 of the story, I've received a few reviews as you all know saying that the story is either too basic or is wrong compared to cannon, fair enough, I'll admit this is my first and only story so far and that IT ISN'T IN THE CANNON UNIVERSE IT'S IN MY OWN A/U so please get over that fact and enjoy the story.**

**Also, If any reader is a DeviantArt user and is willing to create an actual specific piece of art for the story visualisation please message me.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story is only being updated because people like yourselves who read it increase the views, those who favourite the story obviously help as they show their liking to the story and those who follow in the same way. But the people who make me want to improve my work most of all are those who review, if you review I will respond to your review, I don't select a certain number, I show EVERY SINGLE ONE!**

**Sorry I just like to show my appreciation to those who appreciate my hard work. My sincere thanks. Oh and by the way, this chapter will focus outside of POV's but may have little POV moments and will still contain the thoughts of the characters.**

**Oh, final thing, dcp1992, that little thing we discussed is happening this chapter, so you don't have to wait with white knuckles, as the phrase goes. **

_**Ascending Hybrid: Chapter 6**_

No POV

Videl woke up feeling rather refreshed from her pleasant sleep, she moved away from Gohan, hoping not to wake the sleeping Hybrid. She loved that fact about Gohan, he wasn't human and he wasn't alien, he was Gohan, nothing more nothing less.

As she plodded over to the kitchen she realised that like it had been recently, her appetite was huge and she felt hungrier than ever. She opened the extremely large refrigerator and pulled out twenty packets of chicken and about fifteen boxes of chips, she zapped them in the time chamber's ultra-quick microwave thing (A/N it is like a microwave but cooks things like an oven in about a minute).

After removing the piping hot food stuffs, she got ready to put them onto two large plates, one for herself and the other, obviously, for Gohan. Suddenly huge but gentle arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame.

"What…?" She groaned, it was too early for her to be happy and active yet, she need her cup of coffee to give her a caffeine boost.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine… and beyond?

She shoved Gohan off of her and looked behind her and screamed.

Videl POV

"WHAT! DID! YOU! DO! TO! ME?!" I screamed at him as I waved my new appendage at him.

"Um…?" he stuttered completely in shock. Then he went from the scared of any woman Gohan to curious Gohan, it was still cute how his moods shifted from completely calm to absolute seriousness in under a second. There was now a stern frown plastered on his face.

"Wait a minute!" he said, eyes widening in shock. Then he turned to his back and also pulled out an appendage, a little darker than mine.

"Before you rip me to pieces Videl, listen please." He said placing his arms up protectively over himself.

"Go on!" I snapped at him, I crossed my arms over my stomach and he audibly gulped, he knew he was in shit!

"You know how we're both teenagers right?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"And how I'm not exactly human?"

No POV

Another nod.

"It might be because of that, ok I'll ask Bulma to check you over."

"Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Was all he heard, he opened his tightly closed eyes to see Videl with the most innocent look on her face, holding her tail up to her face, looking at the chocolate brown fur.

Suprisingly a goofy grin grew on her face. Gohan paled thinking it was a bad omen.

"Does that mean fighting will be a lot easier and eventually I'll be able to go Super?"

"Yeah fighting will be easier but it'll depend about the Super Saiyan stuff, it took me nearly six months to get it, and we only have seven left." Gohan was really confused at her sudden mood swing.

"Oh," Videl said snarling, yes actually _snarling_ at Gohan, "You think I can't do it?"

"N…n.n..no, of course not." He stuttered. Videl was getting the upper hand, now she could be rough with him and actually hurt him. He paled once more at that thought.

Gohan POV

I was utterly confused, how could this of happened? I mean, I know that I haven't done anything on purpose so how come Videl's like _us,_ I knew what was needed but to do that we needed someone we hadn't seen in a long time.

"We need to leave as soon as the time is over!" I said to her utterly scared and equally confused.

"What do you mean 'as soon as the time is over'" Videl fumed at me.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber works on a daily basis, in the Real World, so we can enter it when it isn't occupied but when someone enters they have to finish the whole year." (A/N I know this may not be true but it is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, so sue me)

"So your saying I have to deal with a tail for another 7 months?"

"Sadly, yeah." I sighed, why was my life so fucking difficult? First when Raditz turned up, then Freiza, Cell and now this!

"Well what know?"

"I guess we carry on training, unless you don't want to fight now?"

"Of course I want to fight you idiot!" she growled at me, again, this woman was going to be the death of me, she was so vicious.

*TIME SKIP TO THREE WEEKS LEFT*

"Videl come on calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself if you carry on."

"How would you know, I'm half Saiyan now, my limits have surpassed what they used to be." She replied, scarily reminding me a lot of Vegeta.

I stared at her, her new hair style suited her. In our 9th month in the Chamber she started complaining about her hair, so I recommended that she cut it shorter, which she did, rather ruggedly, but she looked beautiful never the less.

Our relationship had taken a rather good turn; she had been serious and decided that she didn't care if she was dating me in front of the rest of the world, as long as we were together.

'I want to be with you like this forever!' she had whispered to me one night before we both drifted into a deep sleep.

"So when do you think I'll ascend?"

"When you're ready Videl, I'm not training you to become an overpowered human." I said strictly, even though she still had the power to scared the living bejesus out of me.

"But we both know I'm not an overpowered human at all." She retorted.

"Still, you need to control it for ages after you have ascended, then you'll get the full effects of being a Super Saiyan."

With that we carried on training, thankfully Dende had done as he said he would and we had always had enough Sensu beans. Another awesome thing about them was that now that I was training with Videl as I would at home with Goten and sometimes Trunks, I was using more energy to fight so the beans actually started to increase my fullness after ever meal.

So that was the end of that argument, about the hundredth since we found out about Videl's still mysterious tail and my own, although for me it just felt like when I didn't have one because I had one when I was a child.

We carried on with our vigorous training with myself using Super Saiyan just to be fair, I needed her to test herself and the harder the challenge a Saiyan, demi or full, faces the stronger they get.

Vegeta POV (A/N I'm not very good at doing Vegeta POV's so I'm only doing a few paras)

After we arrived at home, the woman demanded to know who we went after, "Kakkarot's back." was all I said to her and then I stalked off to the GR to train, now there was someone who I could freely test my strength against. The Kakka-brat only had half the true fighting spirit a Saiyan warrior, regardless of class, should have.

"Dad, what's bad about Goku being back?" Trunks asked, his tiny demi-Saiyan brain still not grasping certain parts of what Saiyan's are for.

"It means that I have to deal with a third class warrior being stronger than myself!" I barked at the youngling, making him flinch and step back. He was good at realising who had the true power in this house.

Goten POV

"Mr. Krillin, who is that?" I asked the green giant while pointing at the familiar looking man.

"Goten," he said, crouching down to my height, "That man, is someone very close to us all, especially you, Gohan and your mom." He started to smile again, and I thought that this man was awesome. If mom and big bro knew him as well as the others he must be awesome.

"What's his name?" I asked suddenly feeling like a balloon, ready to burst with questions.

"Goku, Goku Son." He said, letting those words sink in.

After a while of thinking, "That's my Dad?!" I exclaimed. Krillin just nodded, his hair following him in a funny wave.

After that I bolted into the air, thanks to big bro's training, before his GIRLFRIEND arrived.

Gohan POV

We were now in the final week of time chamber training, and things had gone from great to worse to brilliant. Videl was doing amazing, she was always giving her all, and the tail incident had nearly been forgotten, she was still pissed at that, but I promised to do everything I could to explain this weird happening.

We had stopped the sparring for this week, we wanted to just relax for this week, recover our strength. Mainly we wanted to plan out what we were doing after we exited the chamber.

"Videl, we need to have Bulma check you over O.K, she isn't going to hurt you."

"No, I don't want to, I just want to go home and get ready for the tournament."`

"But if someone sees it, you're gonna get forced into hospital, you might as well just come with me to Capsule Corps and Bulma will help us out."

"I DON'T CARE GOHAN!"

"WELL I CARE ABOUT YOU!" I shouted back.

"I KNOW, BUT I NEED TO HAVE A LIFE, NOT AS SOME SORT OF EXPERIMET BUT AS AN ACTUAL HUMAN!"

"BUT WE CAN SEE FROM THIS," I gently held up her tail, "that you aren't human anymore."

I sighed admitting defeat and just let her do what she wanted, I walked off towards the bathroom. I needed to clear my thoughts and a shower usually helped.

After I got into the bathroom, I locked the door and stepped into the shower, turned it on and just waited for all of my anger at her stubbornness wash away. I didn't like it when I yelled or was angry, it felt wrong, like a sin, but I had to deal with it as one of the only few who can protect Earth.

After maybe an hour, a soft tapping helped me escape my moping.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let me in Gohan, please, we need to talk."

"As long as it is actually talking, I hate shouting."

"Okay."

I turned off the shower and grabbed one of the towels off of the rail, threw around my waist and unlocked the door. As soon as I had done that, it exploded open and all I saw was a trail of black silky hair engulf my head. After she had stopped with her near hurting bear hug or doom, she got off of me and just stared at me.

**Sorry to all of you who wanted this chapter quicker, but I sort of lost the document and had to start from scratch. Please don't murder me for it. Anyway next chapter you will see Gohan and Videl out of the Time Chamber (AT LONG LAST) and they will have some sort of meeting with Bulma and then will be the WMAT, but there's a twist a twist with nothing but BLUTZ WAVES! *Insert maniacal laughing here***

**PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WITH ANY ADVICE, I'D LOVE IT AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET A CREDIT BLOCK NEXT CHAPTER, IF YOUR IDEA IS IN.**

**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!:**

**Dragonball lover 8/8/13 . chapter 5: Can't wait for m**

**My response: I guess you meant more?**

**jomama25 8/2/13 . chapter 5: Awsome story! Keep up the good work **

**My response: Why thank you, I aim to please.**

**cp1992 7/21/13 . chapter 5: Great chapter! Loved the interactions with Gohan and Videl. And yes, I got your last PM, just it answered what we were talking about so I saw no point to respond. Love the idea your doing though, no many take the risk of it, but I love them. Since they are pretty much all unique. Update soon!**

**My response: Why thank you, again as mentioned at the top the discussion we had was relevant to the chapter, was it not.**

**deflow 7/20/13 . chapter 5: Look like videl and gohan are getting closer**

**My response: I hope so, I don't what would happen if they didn't seeing as I'm writing, and I'm hopefully fully aware of what I write. Thank you for the support.**

**Devante 7/19/13 . chapter 5: Hi I've read the whole story and it just seems like your pushing it forward if you know what I mean I like the plot but a little work goes a long way**

**My response: Do not worry, I just wanted that part out of the way so that the next part/saga if you will) can begin. That should hopefully be juicy with plot.**

**Shijiro 7/21/13 . chapter 5: This is gettin a lil hard to read. Great au and interesting ideas, but videl being as strong as a super saiyan after less then a year of training is jus too much. That means krillin and tien should be at least full-power ssj and piccolo would be ssj2 level or higher. I am a fan of making humans strong but without a valid reason the highest they could reach is frieza level which is weaker then an untrained ssj. Also u cant sense energy from within or from outside the hyperbolic time chamber. its a completely seperate dimension. People from other world also cant see inside. AU stories are great if they dont destroy the basic rules of dbz. So I hope u have good reasons behind videls immense power other then oh, by the way, she's half saiyan too because her mom was a saiyan. Also Hercule doesnt actually know what gohan looks like outside of his super saiyan form, but that can be overlooked**

**My response: I hope that this chapter explained why Videl was stronger than Goten, I know that they cannot, but who says that Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo haven't upgraded the HTC. Also Videl isn't half Saiyan, she is for some fan fics, i.e this one, but from some sort of Pheremone not genetically born half Saiyan.**

**xider 7/21/13 . chapter 5: i love it. im looking forward to when hurcle gets there and chichi pounds the shit out of him. well i hope she does, but either way its your story and i love it. keep up the good work.**

**My response: My my aren't you a violent one, nahh just messing with you, I may include that, it is a funny idea.**

**deflow 7/19/13 . chapter 5: Love the chapter. Despite broly not being a canon character v jump stated his power level was 1,400,000,000, which would put him at par with SS2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell.**

**My reponse: Thnak you for the info, although I do not like Broly as a character, I have recently watched the first movie he is in, and found it rather boring.**

**ArmyWife22079 7/18/13 . chapter 5: I like the story but did you really have to do the recap? Since this was not a crossover I think everyone would have known the Sagas(it was Nicely summerised though)- then instead use your head canon for what happens in videl's life. And what will happen when videl's cycle comes around? Plus since he is half human and half being that is more powerful and has more virility I think is the word I'm looking for, would birth control even work with them?**

**My response: Not a clue.**

**chaos267 7/18/13 . chapter 5: Hmm telling his life story was way to fast. If you do a rewrite you may want to change it a bit. It at least gets it outta the way. I ould like to see more it defently has potential**

**My response: Thank you for the criticism, I was planning to re-write so the tips are helpful.**

**dcp1992 7/18/13 . chapter 5: Great chapter! Glad Videl knows Gohan now and they are together. I think I might have an Idea why Videl is eating so much, but I could be wrong. Update soon!**

**My response: We seem to have gone over this, maybe I'm seeing things.**

**Aaron Leach 7/18/13 . chapter 5: Awesome chapter.**

**My response: As always Aaron, you always make me feel happy about my work, thank you very much and please carry on, it's helping my self esteem.**


End file.
